


The Little Witch

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Familiar!Antonio, Familiars, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Ordinary Lovino Vargas finds out his family secret, witch craft, fires, familiars? Why did things get so confusing when you grow up?(Lol that typo tho)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN! So this is a story I promised everyone to be posted and I got it out right when everyone is procrastinating doing homework haha! This story has literally drained the life out of me and I poured my souls into the chapters I'll be releasing on similar dates a week from now. If you liked the story please leave me a review and a kudo, they give me the will to keep writing. Thank you :3 
> 
> Chapters are really long so curl up with a blanket and a good cup of tea/coco and turned on your favorite soundtrack. I would recommend the relaxing studio Ghibli music box collection :)

Life was good, Lovino took the world with just that phrase. Stuff happened, things got shitty, but there was still tomorrow. The stars would still shine on a shitty day, the wind would still blow even though hot words were exchanged, the birds would chirp through the burning house.  
  
Things happen and Lovino hated that too. The 17 year old was pissed, but he was more pissed at himself, more even at the universe. One warm night he woke up to find his room filled with smoke, he ran and woke up the house, grabbed his brother and broke from the house. He just watched as the honey gold fire ripped at his heart. The house he was born, the house he walked in everyday, the house where he spent the days with his grandfather baking cookies and being swung around by his father. The house Feliciano giggled his first words and the home where Mom made him hot coco to ward away the bad dreams. It was gone, everything was gone, they couldn't even save the photos, they were gone.  
  
His mom watched the fire burn with her own fire burning in her eyes, his father beside her gripping her shoulder. Why, they must have been thinking. Why did this happen, why to him?  
  
"Lovino, please turn down your music, it's very loud." His Mama smiled kindly as she pulled Lovino's headphones from his right ear.  
  
Feliciano giggled beside him, kicking his legs against his seat, "Lovi is gonna to break his ears." He flashed a smile of missing teeth, his hair messy. Lovino loved his brother, he was a sweet person with crazy auburn tinted hair and warm skin tone. His cheeks were dotted with different freckles and his eyes like pools of cinnamon flashed with gayness.  
  
"It's go deaf, Feli." He educated the 8 year old.  
  
Feliciano took that as saying deaf over and over again until he passed out. Lovino simply rolled his eyes and turned down the music on his phone, one item he did save in the fire. His hand came without thinking to play with the necklace's jewel. It was a gift from his mother, a simple necklace with a bright blue stone that glowed sometimes if he was in a dark room. The stone was wrapped in a coil of beautiful gold and it flourished into a chain, he thought the necklace was beautiful, it was his good luck charm.  
  
"Mama." Lovino deadpanned, "Why are we living in a new state, I thought we liked Maine." He asked innocently leaning forward.  
His mother laughed, "I liked it, but I think we need a new start. Plus, this little town will be good for you, you'll make so many friends, you are such a loving boy."  
  
Lovino frowned, he hated getting that answer. He just wanted to know why packing up and running away from their old life with all his friends and family behind to live in California. It was so much different. He hated it.  
  
He hated the home, he hated the neighbors who were sickly sweet, he hated waking up in his unfamiliar room with boxes stacked everywhere. He walked the hallways that gave off such an awkward feeling and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb out his hair. When he got into the bathroom he stared back at himself in the mirror.  
  
He was tired, the lack of sleep on the trip gave his eyes a dark airbrush that framed under his murky gold-ish green eyes. He had dark olive skin he liked to describe as burnt toast and splattered on his cheeks was a splash of freckles everywhere. His hair was a messy auburn similar to his brother's yet his hair was slightly darker. He took the brush in the cabinet and began brushing the shinny locks with just a hint of grease building up at his roots from skipping the shower to sleep in just a few minutes earlier. When he somehow was able to tame the locks he took his toothbrush out of the little holder and squeezed the last amount of watermelon flavored tooth paste on the brush. He wasn't a huge fan of mint so he just simply deal with those artificial fruit flavors.  
  
Smiling he showed his landscape of red metal across his teeth trying to close the gap and slight over bite. He brushed with vigor and went back with a tinier brush to clean the wire before spitting into the sink and sauntering away back to his room. He ripped open a few boxes labeled clothing, but needed to settle with a black sweater that went over his hands and a pair of skinny jeans. He shoved his feet into a pair of light brown boots and while lacing them up he tried to go down the steps.  
  
His mother was already in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in a portable cup and a flaky pastry. "Better hurry," she smiled, "you slept in late and the walk to the school is a good 10 minute walk."  
  
Lovino took the light and fluffy French treat sticking it in his mouth, and snatched the coffee. With a quick I love you he emerged from the house and was struck with the cold air. He liked October, Halloween one of his favorite months, but the weather could just burn in hell. It recently rained giving the ground little mirrors he got to splash in.  
  
When he was on his walk through the town he felt like he was being followed, he frowned dropping his paper towel from the pastry and whipped his head around. He noticed nothing, not until it spoke up with a friendly meow.  
  
He stared down at the brown colored cat with a black collar around it's neck, with further inspection he noticed a cross charm, but the cross was upside down. Any person would turn away and yell the words from the bible, but Lovino was a lover of grunge and the mysterious dark. A little bit of an upside down cross was interesting.  
  
"Hey little buddy..." He trailed off going to his knee and held out his hand. The brown cat approached confidently and rubbed it's head against the open palm. A pair of intelligent green eyes stared back into the gold eyes and it batted at the necklace. "No, bad kitty, don't touch that." He scolded pushing the slightly wet paw away with a chuckle. "This is really special to me, I don't want it getting hurt."  
  
Suddenly the cat backed down, it's eyes understanding. "I need to go to school, but it was nice talking to you Kitty." He rubbed the perked ears of the animal and jumped up. Lovino thought he was scot free of the cat, but when turning around he saw the animal still following him. He shrugged brushing it off, the cat must of liked him and he wasn't complaining.  
  
Lovino saw the high school when going up the hill and gulped visibly, it was huge and it had this huge wall surrounding it. He pressed the metal gate open and turned back to see the cat quietly grooming itself next to a meter. The cat looked up with the understanding eyes and they harden. It didn't seem like it was not coming in.  
  
He gave a sigh and went in himself with full force, he marched up to the front doors and into the little office with the older ladies at the desk. He gave them a look of shyness and played with his sleeve.  
  
"Are you a new student?" The woman asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes." Lovino mumbled, "My name is Lovino Vargas."  
  
"Ah, Vargas, we have been expecting you. Here is your schedule and class starts at 8:30, you have about 10 minutes left to walk around and try to find anything. If you get lost or are late to a class, the teachers will not reprehend you, it is your first day."  
  
"Okay, thanks." He excused himself and began his search, he kept his head low as he tried to map everything out from the little map, but with 3 other floors and a class all the way on the 2nd floor that goes to the 1st was already hell. When the warning bell rung, it vibrated Lovino, it was so loud and low from above. It wasn't like the one at his old town, no this was a bell that was probably used in 1800 and nobody bothered to change it.  
  
Scrambling to get to the first period, Lovino launched himself up the stairs and finally made it to F267. He was greeted with a teacher with long blonde hair pulled back in a bun and she wore a fancy dress. When she saw him she scooped him up and told him about his seating and where the class was. He was glad this math class was simply Trig and he already took Trig, if he had to retake a class he was already skilled in, he was happy.  
  
When she was done he sat down in the seat and laid his satchel under the desk and folded his hands. His fingers twitched to pull out a piece of paper and doodle on something or read the book placed in the outer pocket, but with all the students coming in he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. He found the seat right next to him pulled out by another peer sitting. Lovino looked at him through the corner of his eye, he was pale with not a blemish or freckle on his skin. His hair was white with the stupid hairstyle of the sides shaved on the side and the rest was cascading in his face. His eyes gave off a pinkish glint, it mysterious.  
  
"Either you don't come to class often or you are just new." He spoke, his voice was deep with just a bit of rust to it giving it a rough texture.  
  
"I'm new." Lovino whispered looking at him.  
  
He smiled cockily, "That was my first choice, Hi, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He held out a hand.  
  
Lovino's smaller hand found itself incased in warmth as it was shaken back and forth, "Lovino Vargas." He stated shying back.  
  
They paused, awkward silence filling the air, "I-I uh like your necklace, it's glowing and shi- I mean stuff."  
  
Lovino rolled his eyes as he picked it from his chest to let Gilbert have a closer look, "It's pretty badass, huh. My mum gave it to me, said it was a family heirloom."  
  
"Cool!" He gasped, his strawberry colored eyes widening, "I have a necklace that is passed down too," Gilbert pulled a cross shaped necklace with a silver lining, "Everyone in my family has it, my Grandpa says it's used to ward off bad demons and witches. Haha he's a little crazy."  
  
"Nah," The Italian answered back, "That's super cool, all that hoo-ha about witches and creatures that hide in the dark. I love that stuff." He looked up, he was expecting a look of judging, but he found the other with the hugest smile on his face.  
  
"I see your a big fan of Halloween?"  
  
"A huge fan is an understatement."  
  
"Are you going out to trick or treat?" Gilbert asked finally letting go of the crystal.  
  
Lovino thought, worrying his bottom lip, "probably to lead my little brother around, we are still new to this town, I'm sure you know where all the good shit is."  
  
"You bet!" His eyes were like stars, "I'm taking my little brother out to, how old is he?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
"Good morning class," The teacher interrupted them as she stood up from her desk, "Please get out the homework from Friday, I'll be coming around to check it. Lovino I hope you will make this up for tomorrow, the rest of the work I'll gradually give you so it won't overwhelm you." She set a piece of paper in front of him and checked Gilbert's, she made points of him evaluating on his open ended questions, but he looked pretty content with the tiny star sticker he got.  
  
The classes went by, after Math he gave a goodbye to Gilbert and rushed down to the bottom floor to go to his art class, it was content in there with the smell of markers and paints. Next class was English where they were analyzing a poem with a rhyme scheme that made his head hurt, last was his gym class where he got to sit out and watch a violent game of volleyball. Next was lunch, he decided instead of going inside the very crowded cafeteria he went outside. He found a bench and sat down pulling his paper lunch out.  
  
It was no surprise when he saw the brown cat from earlier skipping over like an excited puppy. It's graceful legs bounced it up on the bench and it laid there basking in the warm sun even if there was a slight chill. Feeling bad, Lovino took a slice of cold cuts he had in a little container and set it in front of the cat before going back to placing his own meat on a cracker and munching down on it. The cat stared at him and with an almost smirk it ate it up.  
  
"Lovino?" A voice called, Lovino snapped his head up and stared at his new friend as he came over. The cat instantly tensed up and cuddled up into Lovino's side trying to get his attention by biting at his sleeve and roughly brushing it's soft furred cheek against his cheek.  
  
"Hey Gilbert, is it your lunch period too?" He asked with pursed lips as Gilbert sat on the bench.  
  
He nodded setting his tray on the ground, "look at that cool cat, is he yours?" He went to pat the cat, but it turned with it's face livid, hissing loudly and protectivly curling on Lovino's lap. "He's a little mean."  
  
"Really?" Lovino mumbled rubbing up the cat's belly, "He is quite a sweetheart to me, maybe you give off a bad smell."  
  
"Huh, I don't know." Gilbert smiled as he ate his sandwich.  
  
They talked about life and Lovino told him about moving and coming here, he left out the part of his house filling with the demon like mist and the flames that reached up to the moon.  
  
"Damn, look at that thing." Gilbert moved the cat's collar to see the upside cross, "I've seen that before."  
  
The cat snapped batting at the pale hand and rubbed against Lovino's chest. "Really?" Lovino asked, "Where?" he rubbed the cat's tailbone watching him arch and purr contently.  
  
"Here, wait." Gilbert dropped his backpack and from the front pocket he lifted an old leather journal. The cat stopped it's purring to stare at the leather journal Gilbert thumbed through. "Here it was, the symbol of a power Witch." He showed the picture of the upside down cross on a collar, "It's usually found as a collar around animals that are bound to a witch by a spell or being their soulmate familiar. Looks like this little buddy is your familiar." He joked roughly petting the cat, "What's his name?"  
  
"His name?" Lovino wondered, "I don't know, what do you think Kitty." The cat stared at him with his eyes slowly pressing close, the field of green seemed to pull Lovino in, he felt the warmth of sun and the brush of long grass. A tanned hand coming and rubbing against his shoulders and whispering a name that bounced around in his head. It was not until he saw the green eyes similar to the cats as the human lowly calming him down.  
  
"Antonio." Lovino breathed as he let his hand rest on it's head.  
  
"Strange name, but I guess it's your cat." Gilbert laughed, "Look at this book, my Grandpa gave it to me, my family hunted spirits and witches. He knows everything, my mom said he could smell a witch..." He said darkly.  
  
Lovino was drawn in from the teen's mystical stories, "What do they smell like?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know... He said something like herbs from the potion they make and gun powder from their wands. Like a hand ghosting down your spine." He lifted a pale hand and let it ghost down Lovino's back, even if the hand didn't touch him he still felt it there. It was uncomfortable and made a shiver wrack down his whole body.  
  
Antonio sprung up and bared his teeth while hissing so ferociously he made Gilbert fall off the bench, his lunch landing on his lap.  
  
"Antonio!" Lovino gasped scooping up the cat in his arms, "I'm so sorry Gilbert!"  
  
To his surprise, the albino laughed, "It's fine, your cat probably didn't want me to touch you or something.."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I'm just super sorry." He helped Gilbert up and played with his sleeves, "I hope you still take up that offer to help me around tomorrow with your brother. It will be fun."  
  
"Yeah!" Gil snickered, "Like I'd cancel hanging out with a cool kid just because his cat his mega jealous. It's fine, see you tomorrow."  
  
Lovino blushed waving goodbye to Gilbert as he walked into the building. "Why are you so mean, Antonio, he did nothing to me."  
  
The cat stared at him with cold eyes, _"He touched you."_ he thought he heard, but he brushed off the words. His cat couldn't talk.  
  
The classes went by quicker than his thought, he found himself walking home with Antonio following him in minutes. Antonio was hopping on a stone wall that was getting taller and taller, soon he found the cat just jumping in his arms and he carried him inside.  
  
"Mommy!" He was greeted by Feliciano's yell, "Lovino brought home a cat!"  
  
"A cat?" Mama asked as she came out from the living room. Feliciano petted the cat and Mama looked at the collar, "Do you want to keep him?" She asked with a little smile.  
  
Lovino couldn't believe her words, she never liked animals, but now she was putty for the brown cat. "Really? Listen to that Antonio, you can stay." He told the cat, he meowed back with enthusiasm.  
  
"Antonio was it?" She asked, "I might need to have a talk with the young man."  
  
"Mom, stop!" Lovino whined, "He's just a cat, it's fine." He stomped up the stairs, the amber eyes of Mama locked into the green. 

* * *

  
The moon was high, auburn hair flashed in the silver that shined from the window, "What do you want with him?"  
  
A figure of black stared up, his lips pulled back to show slightly pointed teeth, "He is mine, I was called to be his and only his. I am here to protect him, love him, and show his destiny."  
  
"His destiny is not ready yet!" She let her voice ring at the man sitting naked on the chair, "He is so young! It's not time, give him more time!"  
  
"I cannot, his birthday is tomorrow and he will turn the age of power. He will become unstable and be so vulnerable. He made friends with a hunter, a Beilschmidt hunter. I tried ending the relationship, but I was laughed at. He even made plans to hang out with him." The gold of the cross glinted from the moon.  
  
"No. I can't stop him, he'd fine suspicion. Watch him tomorrow, watch his every move and make sure he is safe. If his power are shown tonight in front of a Beilschmidt we'd be lost."  
  
"Exactly, now if that is everything I must excuse myself. My master needs me, his dreams are haunting his head." He stepped off the chair and the large body changed into the body of a cat. The brown cat climbed the stairs and pushed open the teen's door. He saw his master in a heap of blankets, a frown against his face.  
  
He climbed the bed, the brown coat shinning off the moon from the large window in the bedroom and he curled by his face. His beautiful face full of freckles like stars in the sky.  
  
"Sleep well, tonight I will be taking over your dreams, my sweet Lovino." Antonio bowed his head and converted the dreams to his mirror. The warm sun, the tall grass, the gentle hands coaxing the boy into relaxation. "Sleep well." he whispered as he laid back down in his spot and fell asleep. 

* * *

  
After school the streets became filled with children dressed to seal their identities. Lovino found himself wearing a flimsy purple witch hat with white stars and a cape to match it. Feliciano danced around him with cat whiskers drawn across his cheeks and cat ears lopsided across his head. Antonio watched them from his spot on the couch, Lovino could hear faint laughter.  
  
A knock came at the door and Mama opened it to Gilbert and his little brother. Gilbert was wearing a put together Devil costume with his brother dressed as a puppy. Feliciano ran over giving the blonde a hug, apparently they were friends.  
  
"Let's go, Antonio come on." Lovino patted his thighs and the cat jumped lazily from it's spot and sauntered over.  
  
"Does that cat follow you everywhere?" Gilbert asked as he shut the door behind Lovino barely missing the brown cat who glared.  
  
Lovino shrugged picking Antonio up not wanting him to get lost in the mass of children walking around, "Yeah, but it's comforting that he's looking out for me."  
  
"Haha sure." Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Here let's go, come on Luddy it's the first house."  
  
Together Lovino and Gilbert watched their brothers get a mass of candy and they were brushed off to just talking. It was starting to get late, the stars became prominent in the musky sky and the moon shined in all the right features of the face. When the moon rose the crystal around the Vargass' neck began to glow giving the teens perfect light to get into the Beilschmidt house.  
  
"I have so much!" Ludwig murmured taking Feliciano's hand, "Let's sort it out, we can go to my room."  
  
"'Kay kay!" Feliciano smiled.  
  
"Keep that door open!" Gilbert teased listening to Ludwig groan and slam his door shut.  
  
"Oh, Gilbert you are back, is this the Lovino you've been talking out?" A woman with warm yellow hair in a low ponytail came from the kitchen. She wore a pair of rabbit ears as a little outfit to entertain herself when passing out treats.  
  
Gilbert nodded, "Lovino, meet my mum." They shook hands, Lovino had maneuver Antonio a bit to get his hand out.  
  
"Is Grandpa still here?" Gilbert asked with a sweet smile, Antonio's ears perked up.  
  
His mother nodded, "Yep! Come see him, he's making treats in the kitchen. We are just waiting for the ginger cookies to finish."  
  
Gilbert started walking and when Lovino did Antonio made a fuss trying to rip him away to the door, but Lovino held strong and walk to the kitchen. Green met icy blue and soon the world melted.  
  
"Gilbert, who's your friend." He asked, his voice terrifying. Grandpa Beilschmidt was huge with long blonde hair that had little beads threaded through the locks.  
  
Gilbert cocked his head oblivious with the tension, "Lovino Vargas, we met at school, he just moved here."  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir." Lovino held out his hand with a smile, the man held out his own firm hand, but Lovino found himself sensing something bad in the air. It wasn't until he was pushed backwards by the weight in his arm and the sound of fumbling limbs.  
  
Lovino stumbled backwards landing on his butt with the witch hat landing on the floor beside him, in the full blood was a man wearing a red shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of cat ears danced along with his curly hair and the thick band of a collar was around his neck. Grandpa Beilschmidt flipped out a knife going to kill the cat person, but Lovino's mind screamed at him.  
  
"Antonio!" He yelped reaching his hand for the man, a shield forming around them both, it was silent. "What's going on!" Lovino cried, "What are you!"  
  
The man came running over dropping to his knees. He brushed away the tears with his thumb and smiled innocently, "It's okay Master, I told you though not to befriend Gilbert. I must explain to you what has happen, you are a witch, a very powerful witch from a very long line, I am your soulmate familiar which means we are kind of like married. This house you are now is infested with witch traps and the most powerful hunter."  
  
"I'm a witch?" Lovino asked, "How?"  
  
"Your mom, she's a witch and your father is her familiar, but he possess his human form more often. I do to enjoy my human form, but my cat form is simpler."  
  
"The symbol, the charm." He touched the dangling charm, "Is this our bond?"  
  
"Yes." Antonio smiled, the metal burning into the left side of Lovino's hand. As he screamed from the pain the force bubble disappeared and they were left to fend.  
  
Gilbert grabbed his Opa with a gasp, "No! Please don't hurt him, he's my friend!"  
  
"These witches are nothing but bad! Look at his familiar, ready to kill at any point!"  
  
"But Opa!" Gilbert eyes widen, "When I met him I didn't have a bad feeling, I honestly didn't even know he could be a witch until I saw Antonio's markings. I'm sure he isn't bad, he's a good witch, those exist right?"  
  
"Barely." Opa snapped, "Most witches like causing trouble, but I've only seen one genuily nice witch, but she was killed by her own kind for helping a hunter. Don't get close to this boy, nor let Ludwig play with that boy upstairs."  
  
Opa walked to the door, his eyes locking on Antonio's who growled showing his sharp as knives canines. His body protecting Lovino by any cost against the man. "We will taking our leave," Antonio snapped, the light brown ears flattening to his head, "Master, let's go, these people are not worth your time nor worth mine. They will bring bad luck to our family if we stay too long."  
  
"Watch that tone, you familiar." Opa voice grumbled using familiar as an insult. Lovino's eyes widen as he was pulled out of that kitchen and he heard faintly as Antonio called for Feliciano. When the boy got downstairs Antonio took his hand and dragged both of them out of the house.  
  
"Lovino?" Feliciano asked pulling his hand from Antonio's and hugged him, "Who is this man?" He asked, the small purple stone that was glowing slowly became softer.  
  
"Not now, Feliciano, you won't understand, I don't even understand...." He locked eyes with green, his eyes growing in understandment.  
  
"I am your brother's secret boyfriend, Feliciano." He told him, his voice whimsical.  
  
"What!" Lovino gaped, but his mouth was quickly covered by the large tan hand.  
  
"Don't tell Mama." He joked and Feliciano giggled covering his mouth and shaking his head back and forth. Lovino could already hear the taunts 'Lovi has a boyfriend! Lovi has a boyfriend.'  
  
When the small house came into view they saw Mama looking worried. She saw the man and quickly ran over smacking him clean on the face. Lovino gasped as Antonio crumpled to the ground, his cheek stinging with a purple mark that slowly was forming across his face like lightning.  
  
"Antonio!" He touched the man's shoulder to find him convulsing.  
  
"Don't touch that fail of a familiar." Mama words were dark, "I told you to watch my children and yet I smell a hunter on their skins that is not that boy."  
  
"Mama please!" Lovino sobbed, he wasn't sure, but seeing Antonio in so much pain moved him so violently.  
  
Everything became quiet, the world became still, the moon was high in the sky highlighting the tears that dripped down on Antonio's hurt body. The wind blew harsh lifting the cape as he buried his head in his familiar's chest. The purple like wound slowly cleared up and Antonio was trying to comfort his master who was sobbing mess.  
  
"His powers have even awaken, what hasn't he done." Mama hissed walking inside, furious with Feliciano.  
  
Antonio laughed quietly brushing away the tears, "It's okay Lovi, no need to cry, you healed me."  
  
"But you were hurt!" Lovino cried, "You could of been seriously hurt."  
  
"Not really." Antonio smiled, "It was simply a paralyzing spell. Would it cheer you up if I taught you how to make your first spell?"  
  
"Really?" Lovino sniffled.  
  
Together Antonio helped Lovino from the ground and kissed his forehead softly. Lovino wanted to tell him to fuck off, to not touch him, that he barely knew this man, but his body leaned into the touch. He took the outstretched hand and together they walked back into the house. Antonio lead him down to the basement where suddenly things looked better.  
  
The walls were covered with different ingredients that he never seen before. In the middle was a deep cauldron. From the little window on the top walls the moon shined through highlighting the shiny stars on his cape. When he noticed it he smiled rubbing the fabric between his fingers, "Can I have a witch hat when I'm brewing?" He asked with a big smile.  
  
Antonio paused his thumbing through the big shelves of books to laugh loudly. He turned snapping his fingers and the pale purple witch hat appeared on his head. "The get up is very stereotypical master, but it looks nice on you."  
  
Lovino sat on the high raised bar stool by the cauldron and kicked his feet back and forth, "You know, Toni' you don't need to call me Master, you can just call me Lovino."  
  
Finding the right book, he took a leather book out and held it to his chest, "Thank you, Lovino. That is very kind of you, this is for you." He set the book in Lovino's lap it said in white letters 'My First Spell Book!'  
  
"Isn't this a bit childish?" He asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Nope!" Antonio exclaimed taking the book and thumbing through until he got to the right place putting it back on the Italian's lap.  
"A flying spell?"  
  
"Yep!" Antonio nodded creating a twisty broom stick, "We're making your first broom, I can teach you how to fly it!"  
  
"So cool!" Lovino's eyes were wide and happy.  
  
Together they made a liquid in the cauldron, Lovino's eyes brighten at the glowing green liquid that bubbled, popping messily. He held a big spoon mixing it slowly.  
  
"Antonio?" He asked getting his familiar's attention, "Remember when you we were at the Beilschmidt's house."  
  
Antonio ears darted down, "I have been trying to repress that memory, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, but you said something about a soulmate familiar. What's that?"  
  
"A soulmate familiar?" Antonio confirmed grabbing a chair and sitting across from Lovino. "I'll tell you, but it's quite strange. A witch is made from clay with a gem placed in their body to give them their magic and life, the crystal you wear activates the one in your chest."  
  
"Really? That's why it glows?" He held up the brightly glowing gem.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes." Antonio mumbled, leaning across the mixture to hold the crystal making it glow brighter. "The crystal you wear also gives me power, my Familiar Charm inside my chest is only activated when you are activated, that was why I hide my identity from you, but listen closely. A familiar is made with a separate piece of clay, but soulmate familiars are made from the same clay as their master. When you were being made, your mother suggested we have a close bound like her and your father so I was created as the living image of the person that fits your standards. I didn't know you liked Hispanic men."  
  
Lovino's cheeks inflamed, "Shut up! I can have my standards."  
  
"Sure.." Antonio smiled cockily. "When we are together your gem glows the brightest and your powers are at full force. Without you I slowly lose everything and become just a simple cat. We need each others." He clenched his hands around the gem and Lovino nodded.  
  
Suddenly the green murky potion came to life and burbled and splat. "Hey! It's ready!" Antonio exclaimed grabbing the broom from across the room, he hand it to Lovino bowing his head, "You shall do the honors, my master."  
  
Lovino raised his eyebrow taking the broom, "I told you not to call me that." He puffed out his cheeks and incased the broom in the goop before springing it out. When it left Lovino's hand it dully hit the ground like a normal broom and all the mixture he made disappeared. "It did nothing." He deadpanned looking at his familiar in disdain.  
  
"No! Come on I'll show you what it can do!" He grabbed Lovino's hand and broom and scrambled up the stairs. When they got to the old kitchen they locked eyes with Mama who narrowed her eyes at the broom and the boys.  
  
"Don't let him fall off, it hurts." She said simply patting her son's head and glaring at Antonio who flatten his ears. They walked out to the backyard and Antonio shifted to his brown cat form.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lovino asked with wild eyes, "I need your help!"  
  
"I know!" Antonio's voice chimed as he sat down licking paw and rubbing his hair, "I'll talk it through and plus it's easier to fly one with only one person, now straddle the broom."  
  
Lovino followed his familiar's lead and lifted his leg putting it over the side. Slowly he felt the broom rise and Antonio jumped on the back balancing on the wood. "When your ready think upwards to the sky and the broom will listen."  
  
Slowly the Italian witch closed his eyes and felt his feet leave the ground, when he opened his eyes he saw his house becoming smaller.  
"Woah!" He cried with eyes of stars. He looked to the moon, his mouth becoming into a huge smile. He leaned forward and the broom began going, his cape flapping in the wind as he maneuver across the Halloween sky. He was going so high he could touch the fluffy clouds that form so high, his face in bliss. Antonio smiled at his excited master and let the cold air hit against his furred body and watching the moon's light shine off the stars on the male's face. His cape fluttering so wildly, his witch hat clutched in one hand so it wouldn't fall off, his other hand gripping tightly to the wood.  
  
"It's beautiful out here, you feel like a real witch. The witch you were born to be." Antonio's soft voice purred, "Your grandfather would be proud of you."  
  
When Antonio mentioned his grandfather his heart dropped, he and Lovino were very close, but when he dropped of a heart attack it devastated the young boy. "I miss him, where did he go Antonio? Was he a witch like me?"  
  
"A great one." Antonio said solemnly, "He was the head of witches, you are destined to follow his footprints and take his place, a family tradition of the Vargas Family. Wolfgang killed your grandfather, Wolfgang Beilschmidt."  
  
Lovino eyes filled with tears as he stared at his familiar, Antonio simply tsk-ed and rubbed his face against the wet cheeks, "That was why I didn't want you to get to close to Gilbert. He may be a nice guy, but his roots mix with yours. I'm sorry Lovino, I should of done a better."  
  
With the moon shining down on the little witch's face, tears streaming like liquid gold. He smiled showing the bright red braces, tilting his head so slightly. "It's okay, I'll make him proud."  
  
Antonio chuckled and licked the other's cheek, the boy was going to be the death of him. Nobody could be that sweet, but Lovino was.  
  
The Little Italian Witch was.


End file.
